


tale as old as time

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Hostage Situations, Peril
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: The last thing Robbie ever expected to happen was to be stuck in an old, cursed castle. Even less expected was falling in love with what resided within.Beauty and the Beast AU





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re just about ready to go,  _ Tío _ ,” Robbie called, as it was difficult to see his uncle over the mountain of cargo he was securing to the wagon.

 

“ _ Gracias _ ,” Eli replied, coming around to double-check the knots, an old leather bag slung around his shoulder. Robbie knew the knots were fine but couldn’t fault Eli for making sure, and instead just hid a smile.

 

“You still haven’t told me what you want me to bring back for you,” Eli said. “Gabriel said any little figurine would do, but you’ve said nothing.” 

 

_ “Ay, Tío, _ you know I don’t need anything,” Robbie said, shaking his head. 

 

“Just because you’re a grown man doesn’t mean I can’t still spoil you a little bit,” Eli chuckled. “Come on. Tell me something, anything.”  

 

Robbie looked at his uncle, at the gray and white that speckled the dark of his hair, at the lines creased around his eyes. 

 

“You aren’t going to quit, are you?” 

 

“Robbie, when have you ever known me to give up on something?” Eli said genially.

 

Robbie sighed. “I don’t know, I really don’t. How about a flower or something?” 

 

“A flower it is.” Eli glanced up at the sun in the sky. “I’d better get going. Tell Gabriel I’ll be back in a week, and make sure he does his chores.”

 

“I will,” Robbie promised.

 

“I know you will.” Eli gazed at him for a moment, a touch of pride in his eyes. “Your parents would be proud of who you are, Roberto.”

 

“Well, I had a lot of help,” Robbie said wryly, a bittersweet pang in his chest at the mention of his late parents. Eli laughed softly, pulling him into a tight hug that Robbie returned with equal verve.

 

“You be good for Canelo, now,” Eli said, breaking away, clapping Robbie’s shoulders, “I’ll be back in a week’s time.” 

 

“Travel safe,  _ Tío _ .” Robbie stepped back as his uncle levied himself up onto the seat of the cart, gathering up the reins to the horse, Lucia. There was a snap as Eli flicked the reins, and the wagon began to move. Robbie watched them go, the same apprehensive anxiety in his chest that he always had when Eli left. He’d only developed it once his parents had died, but liked to think he did a decent job of pushing it down.. 

 

He let out a long exhale, in the hopes that he could breathe out the tension that way, then turned on his heel and made his way towards the town square, where Canelo’s Parts was. 

 

“ _ Hola _ , Canelo,” he greeted the shop’s owner, a graying man with ruddied cheeks and a perpetual smile on his face. 

 

“Roberto! Good to see you’re in today,” Canelo said warmly. 

 

“Always.  _ Gabito _ in here?” 

 

“He’s in the back, practicing how to make wheels.” Canelo gestured with a wave of his hand. Robbie nodded, weaving through stacks of wood and metal to the back room. 

 

Sure enough, Robbie saw his brother seated at a table, working intently on measuring spokes. 

 

“ _ Tío _ just left,” he said. Gabriel stopped working, turning in his chair. 

 

“What? I thought he was going to leave at noon.”

 

“It  _ is _ noon,  _ Gabito _ ,” Robbie laughed.

 

“Damn! I told him I was going to say goodbye-”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Robbie said, ruffling his brother’s hair. “You know he understands that sort of thing. How are the wheels coming along?” 

 

“Pretty good, actually. See, I realized that if you cut the spokes a little longer, that gives the wheel more surface area and…”

 

Robbie just smiled, and let his brother talk. 

 

The week would be up before they knew it. Things were alright.

* * *

 

A week later, Eli Morrow found himself on the road home, far later than he had intended to be. He grumbled to himself about extensive traffic and whatever infernal bar fight that had spilled out into the street. 

 

He was also a bit sore about the fact that the winter had yielded nothing in the flower stalls, leaving him without a gift for Robbie. He knew his nephew would likely be unbothered, but it felt wrong to return without something. 

 

There was a howling in the distance, and it made him uneasy. The road was not always so friendly at night, as there was a wolf pack that liked to roam this area. It had been a hard winter on the woods, and it was likely that they were surviving on inadequate food. 

 

A storm rolled overhead, a bad sign. Eli wasn’t particularly the religious type, but this felt like some sort of omen, he thought, as the rain came down in torrents. He was thankful that Gabe’s figurine was tucked safely in his pocket, though with the pace of the rainfall, it couldn’t be said how long it would be until it was soaked through.

 

The wagon moved tentatively, though all seemed well, considering the circumstances. 

 

At least, he thought so until the fork of lightning came down, spearing a nearby tree. Spooked, Lucia reared up and took off, too quick for the wagon in such muddy terrain. It jostled terribly as Lucia tore down some unfamiliar path, until the speed and ground became too much for the wagon, and it split. Eli tumbled down into the mud as Lucia, now trapped by the twisted remains of the cart tangling the reins, reared up and whinnied loudly. Spitting mud from his mouth, Eli leapt to his feet and went to calm the terrified animal. After a long time of soothing and coaxing the horse into a state of tense relaxation, Eli went to untangle the reins. 

 

It was just as he was surveying the the splinters of the wagon that he noticed Lucia pawing at the ground. 

 

He then became all too aware of the eyes in the darkness, staring at them. 

 

Quickly as he could, he mounted Lucia and the two of them took off into the night, followed by an eerie howling once more. The trees and ground all blended into a monochromatic blur, and the only things Eli could register were the wolves behind him and the thud of his heart, in sync with the horse’s hoofbeats. 

 

It wasn’t until he saw the castle that anything broke through the haze of fear in his mind. If he could get inside, all would be safe. He looked back at the wolves and noticed, then, that they had all stopped, a singular, uniform line along the edge of the clearing near what was meant to be the gardens. 

 

At this, he slowed Lucia down and dismounted, seeing a single stable near a wide staircase leading up to the door. Securing her there, he made his way up the stone slabs, to the enormous door. He wasn’t sure how to announce himself, but decided on a knock. The moment his knuckles met the wood, the door groaned open, revealing a soft darkness within. Darkness, yes, but somehow warm and promising. 

 

He stepped cautiously inside, staring at what was a large,cavernous room, with a red plush rug that sunk under his rain-soaked boots. Chandeliers hung everywhere, though unlit. He noticed a warm glow coming from a nearby hall, and followed it. Another large room, this one was inhabited with a long table, though only one place was set, in front of the fireplace that had been the source of light. He approached the chair nervously, seeing a silver plate heaped with food: bread, rice, some sort of meat and sauce. It was at this that he realized how hungry he was, but was reluctant to eat as it could not have been meant for him. He saw a small blue card lying under the fork and curiously picked it up.

 

_ For guests _ , it read. So intense was Eli’s hunger that he accepted this vague permission and gingerly sat down. 

 

The food was delicious, and the blazing fire dried his clothes, but Eli had a feeling that he was not meant to linger in this place. Taking a piece of charcoal from the edges of the fire, he scribbled a note of gratitude on the back of the card, and made his way back to the entrance, finding a cluster of apples in a basket that had not previously been there, and he took one for Lucia. 

 

It was as he stepped back out into the cold that he remembered his nephews’ gifts. Putting a hand to his pocket, he was relieved to find Gabriel’s figurine still securely tucked inside. Feeding Lucia the apple, he pondered how to find something for Robbie, when a flash of scarlet caught his eye.

 

Leading his horse over by the reins, he saw that what he had assumed to be a barren garden was actually rather plentiful. Frost-covered flowers abounded, all just hidden under the snow. Eli chuckled. He could now fulfill Robbie’s request, even if it had only been a joke. 

 

Taking out his knife, he approached the rose bush that had captured his attention. Surely one blossom wouldn’t go amiss.

 

The moment his knife had severed the rose from its stem, its red petals shriveled to nothing in  his hand, and Lucia began to make all sorts of commotion. She jerked the reins, and not expecting it, pulled Eli to the ground. The knife and rose fell aside, as did the reins, and Lucia went galloping off into the night. 

 

Eli would have been far more concerned about this, but as he got to his feet, the ground shook so violently he fell back to his knees. Ribbons of darkness swirled all around him, and he felt the increasing weight of fear at the sound of a voice that was not his, as it hissed one word that seemed to surround him.

 

_ “Thief.”  _


	2. Chapter 2

“Shouldn't _Tío_ have been back by now?” Gabriel asked again for the third time that morning. He stared out the window, up the old dusty road where Eli’s cart should have been.

 

“Don’t worry, _Gabito,_ ” Robbie said, tinkering with some wheel part for Canelo, “There was a lot of rain last night. Odds are, he probably just stayed somewhere til the storm blew over.”

 

“I know, I just...something doesn’t feel right,” Gabriel said. “Wait...do you hear that?”

 

Frowning, Robbie cocked his head to the side, listening intently. Gabriel was right, and it sounded like some sort of thunder, but the sky was clear. Shouting began to echo from outside. Robbie put down the part he was working on and went out the door, Gabriel on his heels. Up the dirt road came Lucia, wild-eyed and at full speed, her reins flying out behind her. Her dark black coat was stark against the green of the trees and the red of the town’s roofs, and people jumped out of her way, alarmed.

 

Robbie rushed forward, managing to slow Lucia down and calm her. People were casting him dark looks, irritated that it was his animal that was out of control.

 

“Where’s _Tío_? And the cart-” Gabriel’s expression was taut with worry.

 

Robbie was asking himself the same questions. Something terrible had happened, and he needed to find out what. Tying the reins to a nearby post, he hurried inside the house, picking up a bag and sliding a knife into his belt before returning to Lucia.

 

“Robbie,” Gabriel began.

 

“Go to Canelo’s,” Robbie ordered. “Tell him something’s wrong and that I’ve gone to look for _Tío_. I’ll be back soon.”

 

“But-”

 

“Hey.” Robbie took his brother by the shoulders. “It’s going to be okay. I’ll bring him back, I promise.”

 

Gabriel’s face was solemn, and Robbie knew that they were both aware that there was no guarantee to the promise he’d just made.

 

“Be safe,” Gabriel said finally.

 

“I will.” Robbie pulled him into a hug. “I love you; be good for Canelo while I’m gone, alright?”

 

Gabriel only nodded, returning the embrace. “Love you too.”

 

Robbie broke away, turning back to Lucia. “Come on, then _._ Show me where he is.”

* * *

 Lucia was reluctant to retrace her steps, but Robbie pushed on, down the road where Eli was meant to be traveling on. The road was still wet from last night’s storm, but even the rain hadn’t been able to wash away the deep tracks in the mud made by the wagon veering off course, and Robbie followed them.

 

His heart sank when he found the twisted remains of the cart, but there was no sign of his uncle anywhere. He noticed then, the tracks leading away from it, some sort of mix of horse and something else. Judging by Lucia’s skittishness around this area, they must have run into some wolves or some sort of creature.

 

He urged her forward, led by the tracks in the dirt and the broken branches lying in the path. He cursed to himself as he went. He shouldn’t have let Eli go by himself, even though that had been the routine for years. He should have known.

 

Moment after agonizing moment passed, and soon the trees gave way to a clearing, and a castle loomed in the short distance ahead of them. Robbie stared in shock at the massive structure. He’d been out hunting in the woods so many times, and never once had he comes across anything like this. Still, he had a gut feeling that whatever was inside this castle, Eli’s disappearance was connected to it.

 

He saw the stables, and stationed a rebellious Lucia inside, before making his way up the steps to the door. The heavy wood was already cracked open, and Robbie pushed forward with some trepidation.

 

It was mid-afternoon now, and the sun shone inside, casting colored shadows on the ground through the elaborate frame of the high, stained-glass windows. The room was huge, with many staircases and hallways leading off into all sorts of directions. There were footprints on the deep red carpet, and Robbie followed them into another room. This one had a barren fireplace and a long table.

 

He pressed on, until he came to a hallway that led down a steep staircase into what seemed like darkness. He was already drawn to it, but a sudden clanging urged him to investigate. He noted a candelabra, curiously placed upon the floor, and picked it up. Bringing matches out from his supplies, he lit one, and then shared the flames with the three candles within the silver frame.

 

He went down the steps, noting the mildew and stains on the wall, quiet in his movements lest he alert something unfriendly to his presence. The clanging continued, and the farther down he went, the louder it got, and was soon joined by a faint voice.

 

“Let me out! Damn you, listen to me!”

 

Robbie could have cried at the sound of Eli’s voice, and hurried down. He came to a hall of cells, all identical and fitted with the same heavy iron bars. He never would have known which one his uncle was in, were it not for the single, solitary torch that illuminated the ground outside one of the cells at the opposite end of the hall. Robbie rushed down the rows, until the light of his candles fell upon his uncle’s hands, gripping the bars on the door to his cell.

 

“ _Tío_?” Robbie whispered.

 

Eli’s face came into the light, and he looked stricken at the sight of Robbie. “Robbie? What are you doing here?”

 

“Lucia came back to town, and you weren’t with her, I came to look for you,” Robbie explained hurriedly. “Listen, are there keys somewhere? We’ve got to get you out-”

 

“You need to go.”

 

“What?” Robbie stared at his uncle, confused.

 

“You need to leave, now, before it takes you too!” Eli hissed. “Here-”

 

Eli reached into his pocket, taking out a small wooden figurine. “Give this to Gabriel, tell him it was all you found-”

 

“I’m not leaving you here,” Robbie said.

 

“Damn it, Robbie, we don’t have time for this!”

 

“What happened? Why are you in here?” Robbie asked.

 

“He’s in here because he’s a _thief,_ ” another voice broke in. Fear crossed Eli’s face, and Robbie’s heart skipped a beat at the sound. It echoed off the walls, light, and tinged with anger.

 

“Who is that?” Robbie whispered to Eli.

 

“Not _who,_ Roberto. _What_ ,” Eli said softly.

 

“No need to be rude, Eli,” came the voice again, and Eli flinched at the sound. It sounded like a woman’s, gentle but thrumming with something deadly beneath it.

 

“Show yourself!” Robbie shouted, brandishing the candelabra into the darkness.

 

There was a sigh. “If you insist.” Dark seemed to twist and fold in front of them, a cloaked figure suddenly standing where it had not been a moment ago. Robbie’s hand went to the knife on his belt as the figure raised its hands to push back its hood.

 

The fabric fell away, and Robbie took a step back.

 

It was a woman, as he had thought, but there was something very off about her. Her eyes were a bright gold, and scars traced their way across her face, like lightning, or cracked earth during a drought. Her hair was a dark brown, but it was streaked with silver, and her hands were covered in thorns. Under the scars, on the right side of her face, there was a another marking, some sort of stylized inking of what looked like a daisy.

 

“What’s the matter? Don’t like what you see?” the woman laughed.

 

“Why are you keeping my uncle here?” Robbie demanded, straightening up as her golden eyes appraised him.

 

“Haven’t you been listening? He’s a thief. I _hate_ thieves.”

 

“You’re lying,” Robbie scoffed. “My uncle has no reason to steal from you.”

 

Something flashed in the woman’s eyes. “I am many things,” she said, stepping forward. Robbie heard Eli inhale sharply as she neared. “But a liar is not one of them.” Her hand raised once more, and Robbie saw that the thorns did not touch her palms. In the curve of her hand lay the shriveled husk of what had once been a rose.

 

“A flower?” Robbie said in disbelief. “You would imprison a man over a damned flower?”

 

A flower.

 

_“You still haven’t told me what you want me to bring back for you. Gabriel said any little figurine would do, but you’ve said nothing.”_

 

 _“_ Ay, Tío, _you know I don’t need anything.”_

 

_“Just because you’re a grown man doesn’t mean I can’t still spoil you a little bit. Come on. Tell me something, anything.”_

 

_“You aren’t going to quit, are you?”_

 

_“Robbie, when have you ever known me to give up on something?”_

 

_“I don’t know, I really don’t. How about a flower or something?”_

 

_“A flower it is.”_

 

Robbie felt sick as he realized. This was his fault. Eli had taken it in an attempt to please him.

 

“In some places of the world, certain flowers are sacred,” the woman said. “Tell me, what makes you so certain your uncle has not committed some sort of blasphemy?”

 

“This is my fault,” Robbie said, ignoring her. “I asked for it. He was just trying to give me a gift. If you want to punish someone, take me-”

 

“No!” Eli shouted behind him.

 

The woman stared at Robbie for a moment, her gold eyes unblinking. “Was it your hand that cut the rose from its bush?” she asked softly.

 

“No, but-”

 

Her hand splayed, letting the remains of the rose fall to the ground. “Then let your uncle face his consequences,” she said. She turned away. “Striking me won’t do anything,” she added, as Robbie’s grip tightened on his knife, “Only I can open these doors. There are no keys, no openings.”

 

“Go home, Robbie,” Eli urged him. “Tell Canelo I’m dead, he’ll take care of you and Gabriel, I know he will.” He held the figurine out to Robbie, who took it, feeling numb. “Please, Robbie, just do it.”

 

Robbie was silent as he came up with a plan. “Will you at least let me say goodbye?” he entreated of the woman. “He will never see his younger nephew again if you keep him here. There is no reason you should keep me from giving him a true farewell.”

 

She was quiet for a moment. “Very well.” Her thorned hand waved, once, and the door to Eli’s cell creaked open, pushing Robbie forward. “But the moment that door closes, it will never open again.

 

Eli’s arms were around him, and Robbie felt tears prick his eyes as his uncle whispered apologies, completely unaware of what was about to happen.

 

“I’m sorry,” Eli choked out. “Please forgive me, Robbie.”

 

“I do, _Tío_. It’s alright.”

 

“Take care of your brother,” Eli said. “And never forget how much I love the both of you.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Eli broke away, hands shaking as he took Robbie’s face in his hands. “Tell your brother the same, won’t you?”

 

Robbie took his uncle’s hands in his own. “I won’t have to.”

 

In the split second of confusion in Eli’s eyes, Robbie pushed past him, his hand closing around the cell door as he pulled it towards him. Eli cried out as the door swung shut, effectively trapping Robbie inside. The woman turned to the scene, interest sparked in her eyes.

 

“No, no, no!” Eli hissed, banging on the iron bars. “Please, open it,” he asked of the woman.

 

“She won’t,” Robbie said. “Remember? ‘The moment that door closes, it will never open again.’”

 

Eli looked to the woman, whose face was impassive.

 

“Robbie, what have you done?” he whispered, an inch away from the bars of the door.

 

“What’s best for our family,” Robbie replied. He pressed the figurine into Eli’s hands. “Go home. Take care of Gabriel. I’ll be alright.”

 

“Robbie-”

 

“Listen,” Robbie dropped his voice low, so the woman couldn’t hear, “You will see me again. But you have to go now.” He pulled away from the bars. “Lucia is still outside, in the stable. Take her home.”

 

Eli began to protest, but the woman cut him off. “Do as he says, Eli,” she commanded. “Go.”

 

With one last glance at Robbie, Eli picked up the candelabra, and reluctantly made his way down the hall. As the light faded away, the woman turned to Robbie.

 

“That was quite foolish, you know,” she said to him, but she seemed amused.

 

“Maybe,” Robbie said. “But you’re the one stuck with me. Guess we’ll find out who’s worse off with this arrangement.

 

She laughed. “I suppose we will.”

 

She turned to leave, but Robbie banged on the cell door to regain her attention.

 

“What’s your name?” he asked.

 

She glanced back at him. “Excuse me?”

 

“Your name. If I’m going to be here for the rest of my life, what’s the harm in knowing your name?”

 

She stared at him for what felt like forever.

 

“Daisy,” she said finally. “My name is Daisy.”

 

And with that, the darkness folded around her again, and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Reaching the top of the stairs, Eli continued to hold back tears as he made his way to the open door. His foot almost crossed the threshold when he remembered the candelabra in his hand. Terrified to anger the being that lived within the castle, he hurried over to a small table, carefully placing it on the dusted wood, then turned on his heel to leave. 

 

He never saw the tarnished silver decorations on the middle stick of the candelabra swirl and twist into something that resembled a face as the door shut with a resounding thud. All was quiet for a moment. 

 

“Philip?” a woman’s voice echoed in the room, and the candelabra’s branches turned towards the source. 

 

“He’s gone,” it answered. 

 

A clock, slender and made of curved wood, carved in the image of a woman, climbed almost gracefully from a nearby shelf. Gears whirred within, and the numbers on the porcelain face blurred to arrange themselves in the shape of a face. “I told you to stay away from the intruders.”

 

“I wanted to check on the poor man! Daisy must have scared the living daylights out of him.” 

 

The clock made a sound, something that sounded akin to a sigh. “That’s the point, Philip.” 

 

Philip, the candelabra, chuckled. “Nonsense, Melinda. How is she supposed to lift the curse when she immediately terrifies everyone?” 

 

“That’s how the curse works,” said the clock, Melinda. “It doesn’t matter. What happened down there?” 

 

“The man who just came in traded himself for the one that just left,” he replied. “The one who came first was his uncle, apparently.”

 

“That’s it?” 

 

“Well...he wasn’t supposed to. He offered himself, but she refused, so he got her to open the gate so he could say good-bye, and then he put himself inside.”

 

“Hm. That’s smart. Stupid, but smart.” 

 

“It shows compassion! Have a little heart, Melinda; this could be it! That boy could be the key to everything going back to the way it was!” 

 

“You’re a dreamer,” she replied. 

 

“Well, naturally. Anyway, you go talk to Daisy, try to convince her to, ah, be more hospitable. I’ll bring the boy to one of the guest rooms,” Philip said, the flames on the candles he held leaping a bit in excitement.

 

The clock hands on Melinda’s face spun wildly. 

 

“Are you insane?” she hissed. “She would never allow-”

 

“She remembers what we were to her before all this. She’ll listen to us, to  _ you _ .” His expression became one of pleading. “I know this is a terrible situation, but shouldn’t we at least try to fix it?”

 

She sighed. “Fine. I’ll talk to her.” 

 

“Excellent! I’ll go get the boy out of that disgusting cell, and it’ll all be in motion!”

 

“Do you really think he’ll be the one?” she said.

 

“Absolutely.” 

 

“Let’s hope you’re right.”

* * *

 

Robbie paced back and forth. There had to be some way out of here, but there were no windows, and as Daisy, the woman, had said, there was no lock on the door. He had no idea how she kept it secure, but there were a lot of things about her he couldn’t think of an explanation for. 

 

With a growl of frustration, he slammed his hand against the bars.

 

“Easy, now!” 

 

Robbie started at the voice. It wasn’t Eli’s, and it certainly wasn’t  _ hers _ .

 

“Who’s there?” 

A faint clink answered him, then another , and the sound got closer and closer. “You can call me Philip,” replied the voice. Robbie peered into the darkness, but saw nothing. 

 

“Who-what are you?” he said, growing wary. 

 

“You seem like a smart man, can’t you figure it out?” The source now hopped into the torchlight, supported by a small silver dome. 

 

Robbie stared incredulously at the stone floor. “A...candelabra?” 

 

“No! Well, technically, yes, but only at the moment!” it replied. “I’m a man, actually. Just sort of stuck as a candelabra at the moment.”

 

“I-right.” 

 

“Anyway, like I said, call me Philip!” The candelabra began to move towards the cell door. “Let’s get you out of here, shall we?”

 

“You can’t,” Robbie said.

 

“Hm?” 

 

You can’t,” Robbie repeated.  “That woman, Daisy, whatever she is, she said that only she can open the door.”

 

Philip laughed, long and loud. “Is that what she told you?” 

 

“Yes?” 

 

The middle candle rattled as Philip shook his head, at least, that was what Robbie assumed he was doing. 

 

“It’s just a simple locking spell,” Philip told him. “She has quite a penchant for them, but I’ll do my best-” 

 

The cell door swung open. Robbie stared, not believing his luck. 

 

“I-why are you here?”

 

“To escort you to your room, of course.” 

 

“My room?” Robbie echoed. 

 

“Of course. The Madame can be a bit, ah, brusque at times, but she’s no savage. Come, please, this way.” 

 

Phillip began down the hallway to the staircase. Robbie followed him warily, up the stairs and back to the main entrance. He lingered there for a moment, staring at the heavy door. Freedom was close…

 

But was it? He saw what Daisy had been capable of. There was no guarantee that she wouldn’t search for him and his uncle. What if she found them, in the town? What if she sought vengeance, and took it in the form of Gabriel and the people living in the town? 

 

“Are you coming?” 

 

Robbie broke out of his thoughts, turning to see Phillip, a silver sliver at the top of the main hall’s stairs. 

 

“I-yes,” he said, following the candelabra. He tried to take notes on the location of places, but every room looked the same: lavish, and empty. 

 

“So, where is my room, exactly?” he asked, after a few futile moments of him trying to get a feel for the place. It felt strange, the words “my room” on his tongue. He shared one with Gabriel and Eli all his life, and had never really had a room to call his. 

 

“Well, it’s in the east wing,” Phillip replied. “Second hallway on the left, third door on the right.”

 

“So, what’s in the other wings?” Robbie said. 

 

Phillip fell silent. “Don’t worry about any of that. Just a lot of empty rooms.” 

 

Robbie decided not to press. “Are there more...people like you? Changed?” 

 

“Oh, yes. All of the servants, actually. You’ll meet a few more of them.”

 

“What happened? Did  _ she _ do something to you?” 

 

Phillip spun around on the rim of his stand. “You mean Daisy?” At Robbie’s nod, the middle candle began rattling again. “Oh, no! She’s been nothing but a dear to us. A bit moody at times, depressed at others, but she takes care of us.”

 

“Are you sure we’re talking about the same Daisy here?” 

 

“She’s often like that with strangers. Didn’t used to be, but, well, times change. I am terribly sorry about how she was towards your uncle. She’s been testy lately.”

 

“So what happened to all of you, then?” 

 

“Daisy might be the best equipped to tell you that.” A solemnity tinged the air then.

 

“I thought you said she doesn’t like strangers.” 

 

“She doesn’t. I’m sure you could get her to like you, though. It’s a lot easier than you’d think.”

 

“Right.” Robbie did his best to not look unconvinced.

 

“Ah! Here’s your room,” Philip said, gesturing with a silver arm to a door they had come to. It was made of thick wood, painted green and gilded with intricate carvings. “I’m afraid I can’t quite get the door in this state-”

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Robbie said, turning the knob and pushing it open. 

 

He found himself in a bit of a state of shock. “This is for one person?” 

 

“Well, generally it’s a room for two, but in this case, yes. Is it adequate?” 

 

“It’s probably bigger than my house,” Robbie said, still dumbfounded. 

 

“I’ll take that as a yes. I’ll leave you to get acquainted with Alphonso, just give a shout if you need anything.” 

 

“Wait, who’s-”

 

But Philip was already gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

“You gave him a _ room _ ?” Daisy shouted.

 

“ _ I  _ didn’t, Philip is the one doing that,” Melinda said tonelessly.  

 

Daisy let out a growl of annoyance, picking up some odd trinket off a nearby table and hurling it at the wall. “Why? What good could it possibly do?”

 

“That’s what I said at first.” 

 

“He could run off! He could steal things, he could-”

 

“He could also break the curse,” Melinda said quietly, and Daisy stopped in her tracks, and her anger deflating and giving way to a childlike sadness. 

 

“I thought you all gave up on that,” she said, a plaintive note in her tone.

 

“No, Daisy. I think that was just you.” 

 

Daisy flinched at the words but squared her shoulders. 

 

“So what?” she demanded. “What do you want me to do, Melinda?”

 

“Well, you could start with being civil,” Melinda said. “Drop the smoke and daggers act. Be a person again. Invite him to dinner.” 

 

“And if it doesn’t work?”

 

“You did just imprison him and his uncle. He’ll need time.”

 

“Time we don’t have,” Daisy murmured. 

 

“Better than nothing.” Melinda turned away to leave.

 

“Where are you going?” Daisy asked. 

 

“We have a guest,” Melinda replied. “Surely you want him treated like one?” 

 

Daisy scowled and waved a hand. “Fine. See that he’s comfortable.”

 

Melinda left, and Daisy found herself pacing. 

 

There was no hope for breaking the curse, surely. Men were too shallow and women…well, women like her were too few. 

 

Still, if even Melinda, who had stayed up with Daisy all night when her parents lay dying with solemn, knowing eyes, had hope… 

 

Maybe Daisy could afford herself a little too.

* * *

 

Robbie thought that, after seeing a woman covered in thorns and a candelabra speaking and moving, nothing would surprise him. 

 

The wardrobe talking proved him wrong. 

 

“That would be me, by the way.”

 

Robbie spun around from looking at the door where Philip had left to see who had spoken. 

 

No one was there. 

 

“Over here.” 

 

The deep, booming voice came from the west wall, near a wide window. 

 

Robbie remained puzzled until the great oak wardrobe creaked and opened its doors, revealing an array of clothes. What he had assumed was decorative wood melted away from the sides of the wardrobe, bending fluidly, and Robbie realized they were meant to be arms. 

 

“Is everything in this place alive?” he sputtered.

 

“Not necessarily. I'm afraid I didn't catch your name.”

 

“Robbie.”

 

A wooden arm reached out, the end carved into a curve that vaguely resembled a hand. Still wary, Robbie went over and took it, bewildered as he shook hands with a wardrobe. 

 

“Alphonso. Don't call me Alfie or I'll dress you in the same horrid shade of orange for a solid week,” the wardrobe chuckled. 

 

“Noted.”

 

“So, you'll be staying with us?” Alphonso said. His eyes seemed to be etched into the rounded wood above the doors, and his voice seemed to echo from within the open doors. 

 

“It seems that way,” Robbie replied. 

 

“Well, it's been years since we've had any guests here, so you're more than welcome to whatever you like. I hope Daisy didn't give you much trouble.”

 

“You know about all that?”

 

“Aren't you the man from last night? It's all anyone will talk about,” Alphonso said. 

 

“No, that…that was my uncle. I traded myself for him.” Saying it out loud brought a heaviness into the air, and Robbie slowly began to realize the gravity of the situation.

 

Alphonso was silent for a moment. “Ah. I see. I’m surprised Daisy let you do that.”

 

“She didn’t.” Robbie didn’t elaborate and Alphonso didn’t ask him to. 

 

“I respect a man who values family,” Alphonso said after a few moments. “Listen, Robbie, I know this must all seem very daunting-”

 

“That’s one word for it.”

 

“-But rest assured, you will remain quite comfortable here.”

 

“Comfort isn’t really a problem for me,” Robbie replied quietly. 

 

“I know what it’s like to miss the way things were, the people who were important to you,” Alphonso said, in an effort to sympathize. 

 

“Because of what happened to this place? To all of you?” Robbie asked.

 

“I...yes.” 

 

“I don't suppose you'll tell me what happened.”

 

“It's not my place to say,” Alphonso said simply, “And besides, no one really knows the whole story…except-”

 

“Except for Daisy?”

 

“Yes. And she isn't very talkative to us these days.”

 

Robbie paced back and forth across the plush carpet of the bedroom. This place seemed to be all mystery, and it was driving him insane. 

 

A small knock on the door sounded, and Robbie turned on his heel. Warily, he made his way towards it, gently reaching it and turning the doorknob, expecting to perhaps see Philip again.

 

Instead, Daisy stood there.

* * *

 

When Eli Morrow stepped inside his home, his heart was heavy and his mind was still awash with questions and speculations. 

 

Those all dissipated in a moment of panic when he heard his other nephew’s voice. 

 

“Robbie? Did you find him? Is everything alright?” Gabriel, worried and much too young for such an experience, hurried into the room where Eli stood, the door still open behind him. He stopped dead at the sight of Eli.

 

“ _ Tío _ !” Gabriel rushed forward, hugging his uncle with a strength that seemed nearly unnatural for a boy of his size. He pulled away, glancing behind Eli, looking for someone who wasn’t there. 

 

“Where’s Robbie? Is he putting Lucia away?” he asked, and something lodged in Eli’s throat. 

 

At his silence, Gabriel now focused on Eli’s face, registering the stricken expression. His smile faded, replaced with apprehension.

 

“  _ Tío? _ What’s wrong?” Gabriel edged past him, sticking his head out the door to look for his brother. “Robbie! Does  _ Tío _ need Doctor Fitz?” he called out to Lucia’s stable. 

 

“Robbie isn’t there,  _ mijo _ ,” Eli finally said, his voice hoarse. 

 

Gabriel turned back to Eli, confusion written everywhere on his face. “What? Why? Has something happened?” 

 

Feeling sick, Eli reached out past Gabriel, closing the door. The town didn’t need to know what had happened just yet. 

 

“He-he’s gone, Gabriel,” Eli said. Saying this out loud, to the air and to his nephew, made tears form in his eyes, and he suddenly needed to sit down. He stumbled over a chair as Gabriel stood there in stunned silence. 

 

“I-what?” Gabriel whispered, his voice cracking. 

 

“He's gone,” Eli repeated, choking on the words. “He-oh, God-” 

 

He broke, burying his face into his hands and weeping as Gabriel came to his uncle’s side, confused and despondent. 

 

Needless to say, it was a very long night for the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Daisy had to bite back a bittersweet smile at the shocked look on Robbie’s face. No longer in the dimly lit dungeons, the two were able to appraise each other more thoroughly in the afternoon light that filtered in through the windows. His tan skin was dotted with freckles like stars, and despite the wariness in his dark eyes, he met her stare boldly. 

 

Despite her amusement, the situation at hand felt terribly precarious. She’d forgone her cloak in order to appear less menacing, and felt bare without its security draped over her shoulders. She’d had to remind herself during the trip to the guest room that this wasn’t just something she had to do for herself; the entire castle was counting on her as well.

 

“Robbie, isn’t it?” she said, breaking the silence. 

 

He nodded, once. “And you’re Daisy.” He said her name like it meant more than just a flower, and maybe under different circumstances, he’d be right. 

 

“You remembered. How sweet.”  A muscle in his set jaw twitched at that, and he broke her gaze to roll his eyes. 

 

“Why are you here?” he said tersely. 

 

“Well, this is my home, after all,” she said, running a nail down the wood of the doorframe, “And as such, I’ve been reminded of my... _ duties _ of being a host-”

 

“Host or jailer?” he broke in. 

 

“There is always the possibility for two descriptors to coincide,” she replied smoothly. “Thus, I have an invitation for you.”

 

“...An invitation,” he repeated. “For what?”

 

“Nothing elaborate, I promise,” she said. “Just dinner, that’s all.” 

 

A creak came from deeper in the room as Alphonso strained to listen. Daisy didn’t try to look for him, she didn’t want to see the very pointed look he was no doubt trying to give her. She focused on Robbie, who stared at her, incredulous. She could see him trying to puzzle out whether or not it was a trap.

 

“There’s no need to look so frightened,” she said. “Dinner is in three hours, so you don’t have to make a decision right this moment. Philip will be up to show you to the dining room when it’s time, if that’s what you choose.”

 

“And if it isn’t?” he said, shifting from one foot to the other. 

 

“Then I suppose we’ll have to have a plate brought up for you,” she replied. At his look of surprise, she raised an eyebrow. “What? Did you think we’d keep you here and not feed you?”

 

At his silence, she shook her head. “Well, whatever your choice, be sure to ask Alphonso for a set of clothes; I’m afraid those look a bit of a mess, as those dungeons haven’t been cleaned in years.” She took a step forward, reaching out to brush off his shoulder, just to see his reaction. To his credit, he didn’t flinch, just glanced down at her thorn-covered hand before meeting her eyes once more.

 

“I think something red would be best, what do you think, Alphonso?” she said, not breaking eye contact with Robbie. 

 

“It would compliment him,” Alphonso agreed. 

 

She smiled at that. “I hope to see you later,” she said to Robbie, “Maybe then we’ll find out who’s worse off with this arrangement.” 

 

At the echo of his earlier words, his eyes narrowed a bit, but not in malice. Just in confusion, like he didn’t realize she was teasing him.

 

She turned away, internally sighing at the uselessness of mankind. How fortunate that he retained good looks. 

 

“I’m sure we’ll talk again. Feel free to ask for anything you need, Melinda is just downstairs.” 

 

She could feel his eyes boring into her as she walked away, her boots clicking on the stone floor.

* * *

Robbie stood rooted to the same spot on the soft carpet as she disappeared down the hall, trying to process what had just happened.  Slowly, mechanically, he took a few steps forward and closed the door.

 

“Are you alright?” Alphonso said, sounding puzzled at his state. 

 

Robbie blinked as the words finally came to him. “What does she mean by that?” 

 

“By what?” Alphonso said, now equally as confused as Robbie was. 

 

“All.. _.that, _ ” Robbie said, waving his hand wildly at the door. “Coming here and inviting me to-to  _ dinner _ , whatever that means-” 

 

“It sounded quite simple to me.”

 

“Maybe that’s what she’s counting on,” Robbie said, tapping his fingers on the wall, “Maybe she’s expecting me to go downstairs, looking for food and then-” He snapped his fingers, “I’m dead.”

 

Alphonso chuckled, softly at first, before the doors to the storage space within his wooden frame began rattling on their hinges as he shook with laughter.

 

“What the hell is so funny?” Robbie demanded.

 

The man-turned-wardrobe slowly quieted his mirth. “Forgive me, Robbie,” Alphonso said, amusement still in his voice, “Your-ah, analysis of Daisy’s motives is a bit lacking, that’s all.” 

 

“Well, then, what do you think she wants, since you know her so well?” Robbie asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Honestly? Just some normal conversation with someone who hasn’t been turned into furniture,” Alphonso replied, a sort of melancholy coming over him as he spoke. “That isn’t something any of us could give her.” 

 

A bit taken aback, Robbie deflated a bit. He thought about that for a moment, how miserable it would be to live all by yourself into a giant castle with no actual people to talk to. Not that Philip and Alphonso didn’t count as real people, but it was hard to feel comfortable talking to a candelabra or a wardrobe. “Well… fine, but seeing as I’ve essentially been imprisoned in her home, I don’t see how she expects me to be a decent dinner guest.”

 

“Oh, Daisy’s never been one for conventionality, but she is quite talented at working with unusual circumstances,” Alphonso said reassuringly. 

 

Still, Robbie wondered if he could annoy her into letting him go. It was worth a shot. And besides, it wasn’t like he had anything better to do, other than dwell on his thoughts, which she seemed to occupy, in her realm of mystery.  He couldn’t not think about how much less menacing she appeared out of the dungeons, the way the light had glinted in her eyes like the sun off a gold coin, or the genuine softness in her smile. 

 

She had seemed human, then, and maybe this was a chance to figure out how deep that ran within her.

 

And if she really was some sort of beast, well, he’d always been one for self-destruction.

 

“Alright. I’ll go.”


End file.
